Standing in the Shadows
by Get Morbid
Summary: Raoul leaves to live in America for three years, leaving Christine alone in France. EC set 1 year after ALW2004.
1. Prolouge

**Hey there… this is my latest story, and I'm hoping to ACTUALLY finish it ...as amazing as that sounds. **

**Standing in the Shadows**

**By: XO Erik's Angel OX**

* * *

"Raoul! You can't be serious! Three years! Three more years I must be 'betrothed' but not married? Raoul, I fell I should have stayed **under** the opera house, rather that above it!" 

Christine Daae sat with her head in her hands at her desk. Her black curls were running wild about her faces.

"Christine, darling, when I come home we will be wed. The next-"

"'The next day. I promise, it's just work has got my schedule so full.' Yes, Raoul, I have heard this before." Christine replied sarcastically.

She stood and walked to the large bay window in the office. Her bright blue dress swirled about her ankles with the sudden movement, but with one hand she stopped the swaying.

"Christine, my dear, my love, if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. I swear. I would much rather stay here with you. Or, if I could, I would bring you with me."

"But," Christine yelled, 'You can't. Because that," She paused, "would make me," She paused again, "**HAPPY**!"

She turned to him, large silver tears dripping down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

Raoul sighed.

"My boat leaves in an hour, I must go."

Christine whimpered pathetically. Raoul walked to her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He kissed her gently.

"I love you."

"Don't leave me, that's all I ask of you."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

There you have it. I just couldn't resist adding in the 'All I ask of you' thing. 

3,

Erik's Angel


	2. Something is extremely wrong here

**Standing in the Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

**By: XO Erik's Angel OX**

* * *

"Ooh. My head." Groaned an extremely tired Christine. 

She sat up, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her vision was blurry, but she noticed that she still wore her blue gown from the day before.

She sighed loudly and turned her head, praying that Raoul would be sprawled across his half of the bed like normal. He, of course, was not sprawled across the bed.

She sighed again.

Throwing the covers from her legs, she stood and ran a shaking hand through her curls.

"I figure," She murmured, "that I should get out of this dress."

She opened her closet doors, and reached in to grab a plain red gown. That's when she noticed something. Something was missing, she just didn't know what.

Christine slowly unlaced her blue gown and slipped out of it. She unlaced her white corset and pulled of her under-dress. The rest of her undergarments came off, and then she slid her stockings off. She stood in the middle of the room completely naked, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. No one could see her, and no one could walk in on her. So she finished getting ready in this, interesting state.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

While brushing her hair, Christine began to giggle to herself. She used to do this when she was little. Before she was sent to the opera house, of course. And now, twelve years later, she understood why. It really was much more comfortable.

"For the next three years, this will be my morning routine." She said to herself, giggles over coming her again.

**CCCCCCCCCCCC**

Her hair pinned up out of her face, Christine walked into the bedroom and began to dress.

First came her stockings; she pulled a black pair from a drawer and tugged them up her legs. Next came underwear-a black pair- that she pulled up. Next she chose a black silk under-dress which she allowed to fall over her head, and slide down her body. She pulled on it slightly, and adjusted it about her hips. Next was a red corset which laced up the front. She pulled it tight, and tied a knot. Then she unlaced the red gown and stepped into it. She buttoned the front, and zipped the side. She then pulled a large white petticoat out of the closet and pulled it on, fixing her skirt as she went. Finally, she slid her feet into a pair a black heels.

**CCCCCCCCCCC**

Christine sat at her dining room table reading the newspaper. The opera Populaire's first performance since the 'accident' was that night. Christine was singing as the star.

"The Phantom," she said loudly, "Would be very, very proud of me. He always said I'd be a star." She giggled mercilessly to herself.

**CCCCCCCCCCCC**

Christine sat on her bed and stared absentmindedly out the window. Something was missing. She was sure of it now. She had wandered her whole house –all fourteen rooms- and all four acres of land, and something was wrong.

The house was completely silent except for her gentle footsteps. No one was gardening or just wandering outside.

Christine stood and went to leave when she noticed the open closet. It seemed nearly empty, with only her few dresses and petticoats.

She knew then what was missing. Raoul. He may not have been the prince charming she had thought he was, but his presence was extremely important.

She began to cry.

"Raoul, you lousy, no good bastard. How could you leave me here alone. Ooh, come home! NOW!" She sobbed.

**CCCCCCCCCCC**

After about an hour Christine had cried her eyes dry, and she was left gasping for air. She needed a solution to her problem, and she needed one, then.

"Meg, Meg will know what to do.' Christine breathed.

And with that she ran out the door and in the direction of the opera house.

* * *

**Alright. There you have it. Chapter one. Tell me what you think…**

**3,**

**Hannah**


	3. Under the Opera House?

**Just a thanks to my reviewers! WOOHOO!**

**Standing in the Shadows**

**Chapter 2**

**By: XO Erik's Angel OX**

* * *

"Meg!bang Meg!bang bang bang Megan open this door NOW!" Christine was knocking loudly upon Meg's dressing room door.

"M-e-e-eg! Open up! It's just Christi-"

"Chrissie! Oh my! How are you? How is Raoul? I haven't gotten an invitation. You didn't get married without me, did you?"

Christine stood in shock. This wasn't the Meg she remembered.

"Oh…I'm fine. Raoul's-Raoul's-in-um-America. For-uh-three years actually." Christine stuttered.

Meg's lips fell from an excited grin to a worried frown.

"Oh." She mumbled. Her face, Christine noticed, was extremely pale.

"Yes. It's a shame isn't it? Well, I really need help Meg. Please?"

"Fine. Come in. What do you need help with? You don't usually come begging for help."

"Uh-Raoul. Raoul is gone for three years. He left yesterday afternoon. When did he tell me he was leaving for three years, when did he tell me of this bloody trip? Yesterday afternoon. Meg, what do I do? I've been engaged for nearly a year, and now I have to wait another three! I can't handle it anymore Meg!" Christine's eyes glistened once more with unshed tears.

"He-he only told you yesterday? As in you didn't know there was any possibility that he could be leaving?" Christine nodded, "Oh my. Er- Chrissie, I-well, what do you want? Do you still love Raoul? Do you still want to marry him? Because that is your choice. If you love him, wait and marry him. If you don't love him, don't wait, don't marry him and-well do something else I guess."

Christine sighed and put her head in her hands. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Meg, I don't know. Everything is happening so fast. Yesterday morning, I decided that I would speak to Raoul about the wedding at dinner. But no, he was on a bloody ship during dinner." Tears started falling. "Meg. Meg I want to see the Phantom. Do you know if he's still here?"

Meg gasped audibly. Her green eyes grlittered with fear and horrow.

"Christine. Christine you can't see him and- and I won't let you. He's dangerous. He'll-he'll kill you. No, Christine, you can not see him."

Christine sighed. "But, he is still under the opera house?"

**"Yes."**


End file.
